Converter circuits for converting analog signals to digital signals and vice versa are found in a wide variety of circuits and devices, including compact disc (CD) players, digital video disc (DVD) players, signal processors, and various other systems that communicate signals, such as in a wide local area network (WLAN). A disadvantage of the typical analog to digital converter circuit is the analog tracking or loop filter in the feedback path. For example, an analog implementation of the tracking or loop filter requires a considerable proportion of the overall area available (e.g. ˜30% of the total area in the WLAN application). Moreover, the analog filter cannot be implemented aggressively to provide a high performance analog to digital circuit.